Yugioh! Meme
by CherryBlossomWish
Summary: I HAVE THE POWER!" "No, Yami. You have Sharingan"... "Seto... Stop glaring at him..." "He's looking at you..." "So?" "He's LOOKING at you!"... "Howdy." Apparently Mermaids can speak. Yugioh! Meme, featuring Rivalshipping.


**The obvious question–who's your favorite character(s)?**

Yugi Motou (duh!)

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

"Hello, welcome to the Kame Shop- where we can tend to your every gaming nee- Holy hell, why are you wearing my clothes?"

"...Hiii~ Yugi-ku~n. Like my hair? It's inspired after yours..."

"I can see that..."

"I'm your biggest fan..."

"So I've heard..."

"I love you more than Seto Kaiba..."

"..."

"I love you more than Angelina Jolie loves misery..."

"J-Jii-cha...-"

"I love you more than Yami ever will..."

"H-help-"

"I hope you know that .. I would die for you. Just say the word. I'll kill myself for you-"

"Okay. Do it."

"I'd do anything for you- Wait... What?"

"Kill yourself."

"Y-you're just going to say it like that?"

"Yeah..."

"You broke my heart, Yugi Motou."

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

(I'm going to throw my characters into two of my favourite fandoms... I just can't decide!)

Yugi stood at the tip top of the Kaiba Corps Skyscraper. "I... I am Yugi Motou Da Domino..."

A shivering body gasped out, "The legendary Assasin?"

"Duh."

"Wh-What do you want with me?"

"Revenge. Do you not read my blog entries?"

"...No..."

"Oh." Yugi simply muttered, turning swiftly to face the enemy Ushio, he hissed, "You killed my Grandfather."

"Like I care. It's for the good of the world-" A swift knife ran through Ushio's muscled arm, cementing him to the brick wall. "Argh!" Blood splurted from the wound, dripping down his sinewy skin.

"What did he do? He was simply an old man taking care of a game shop- He did no harm! He was a knid old man- You killed him!" Yugi couldn't contain anger anymore, and he threw himself at the large body. "You deserve to die- for the good of MY world! For the good of every-"

"RAH! _There were more people_!"

"what?" Yugi stopped, pulling his daggers away from Ushio's throat. "What do you mean?"

"I am not some pitiful assasin, such as you- I belong to a group, we all killed him. I am not alone- when you kill me, there will always be more to replace me! You will never see the end of me, or of them!"

"Tell me... Tell me who! WHO!"

Ushio gave out a yelp as Yugi pressed one of his daggers against his throat with a tight grip. Blood drippled down a fresh cut. "Ughr! They're known as the Sennen- they're the heads of the group! Mmrh! Yami Sennen... Bakura Sennen... Marik Sennen... Damn it- let me go!"

Yugi's eyes widened. There were more? More people that were... "I better start exterminating..." And with one swift flick of his wrist, he was coated in the red crimson liquid squirting out from Ushio's jugular.

~...~

"I have... _**I HAVE THE POWER**_!" Yami let out a cry.

"...No... No, Yami. You have Sharingan." Yugi slapped his forehead. "Oooh, and I have white eyes."

"Byakugan."

"_Awe_~**some**."

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lurvbirds?**

Rivalshipping- Seto and Yugi... (Ahhh I can't decide between Puzzleshipping or Rivalshipping!)

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one another?**

"Love... It's a funny thing. Always surprising, always a strange thing going through different people... I never thought I'd get it- I never thought I'd experience it with you. Because, you're so different. You're just.. perfect. Always there to brighten my day up, even if... Even if you had a crappy day. I know I'm no Shakespeare... But- Jeeze, this is too hard..." Kaiba sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Keep going. I'm sure your reflection is dying to hear the rest." Yugi snickered.

"Ah-" Seto flushed, looking at the mirror he had been speaking to and at Yugi who had snuck from behind the doorway. "This isn't what it looks like?"

"So... You're not confessing your true undying love to yourself?"

"No..."

Enlighten me..." Yugi held his mouth, holding in a giggle.

"I... I was rehearsing?"

"For a play? A movie role? What are you playing in?" Yugi laughed, leaning against the doorframe, laughing.

Seto sighed, "Rehearsing for you."

"Me?" Yugi stood up, walking to Seto curiously. "Why?" He wrapped his arms around Seto's waist.

"Well... I was going to confess all that stuff to you."

"...Will you continue what I so rudely interrupted?" Yugi giggled, looking up into Seto's icy blue eyes.

"You heard what I had to say."

"Nuh."

"You tell me your reply."

"I'll say it if you saw what you meant to say..."

"What do you mean? Say it at the same time?"

"Yeah..." Yugi looked up sheepishly.

"...Alright."

"One.."

"Two..."

"Three-"

"I love you, Yuugi."

Silence.

Yugi giggled, looking at Seto who gave an angry look. "Thanks! Chu~"

"You didn't say anything, Yugi..." Seto almost whined, but angrily hissed.

"Yeah... I know." Yugi reached up to kiss him. "But you know I love you anyway."

"Forever."

"Duh."

**What would their first date be like?**

"S-Seto, stop glaring at the waiter-"

"He's staring at you."

"So?"

"He's _staring_ at you."

"Seto... You're over reacting."

"_Hello, handsome, what's your name? Oh- and what would you like to order_?"

"My name is Seto Kaiba and I would like a steamed Salmon slice with dill and fennel dressing and salad."

"_Awesome, _Seto Kaiba_... Oh, and what would you like, shorty_?"

"The same."

"_Alright- you're order will be with you shortly_!"

"...Yuugi..."

"What?"

"Stop glaring at her."

"She was staring at you."

"So?"

"She was _flirting_ with you."

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

"Yami.."

"yeS?"

"Don't stick your head in the freezer box-"

"why?"

"You'll smell like fish and pastry..."

"Uh _huh_..."

~...~

"Yami..."

"Yes?"

"Y-...You can't just start 'test tasting' different bags of chips..."

"Why...?"

"It costs money and... Yami- where are you going?"

~...~

"Yami...!"

"yes, Aibou?"

"What are you doing?"

"...Trying to test these out-"

"You can't just test Condom's out in the middle of the shop!"

"Why?"

"B-Because! It's..."

"...?"

"Yami- please, zip your trousers back up."

"No."

"Why?"

"How the hell would I know which one would fit?"

"But, dear Ra, Yami! The security guards are coming!"

"They must be jealous..."

~...~

"Officers, this was all a mistake... you see, this is his first time out in the public world, he's been a bit of a recluse for mot of his life..."

"I see... Uhm, what is your name and... And HIS name?"

"Why... I am Johnathon Stewart... And this, my good sir, is Yami Muto-"

"That's a lie, Aibou! You're name is Yuugi Motou!"

"...Y-You know what, Yuugi? I-I'm going to let this slide, but please don't let me catch Yami in the 'condom section' ever again."

"Y-Yes,Sir."

"...But what if I want to get down and dirty?"

"You go down to another store... And never come down here again."

"Simple enough."

"But effective."

~...~

"A-Aibou?"

"Yes?"

"What... what is this 'Tampon'?"

"D-Do... Do I really have to explain?"

"YES."

"Can we do this another time?"

"No, Yuugi. _Now_. I am _scared_."

"Relax- women use them."

"H-How would you know?"

"...Anzu is a woman."

"AND? That doesn't answer my question! I thought you were gay..."

"Poor _Ignorant soul_..."

~...~

"...That. Was. _FUN_."

"I am never doing that again."

"Aibou- What do you call those places?"

"...Supermarkets?"

"Super-Markets?"

"Didn't you have those in ancient Egypt?"

"...Well- duh, no. We had markets, but they were no fun. Who knew you could sell _lube_ next to toothpaste and condoms!"

"...I hope you learn't something valuable today-"

"I can not WAIT to tell Bakura about my day- he will not BELIEVE what I have witnessed."

"Y-Yami- **YAMI. **Did you learn anything valuable today?"

"...Yah..."

"And what was that...?"

"... *sigh* Don't try on condoms in the middle of the super-market."

"Or?"

"Try and buy the men as sex slaves."

"Good."

"...Aibou?"

"Yes?"

"Can we do this again tomorrow?"

"I think not."

"Great. I shall wake you up at six am at opening time."

"I don't want to go-"

"Too late, my mind is made up, Aibou."

**Now dress your favorite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!**

"Yuugi- I can not believe this..." Seto huffed, looking at the mirror at his skin tigh leather trousers and tight leather top. Dayum, he never realised he looked so good. Yum. "How come yuo never told me about leather before?"

Yuugi appeared from behind the wall, dressed in Seto's clothing- The white coat was trailing on the floor, his black jeans rolled up into cuffs. "I'm glad to hear that!" He giggled, running up to Kaiba. He threw his arms into the air, blush running up his cheeks. His fingers were covered with the long sleeves.

"I can't believe this..." Seto muttered, bending down to collect his beloved in his arms. "You really do look beautiful in everything..."

_**What if…?**_

**Someone stole your favorite characters trading cards D8? THE HORROR!**

"Yami. Give him. The fudge. Back." Kaiba hissed.

"Who?"

"Give my fudging beloved back NOW."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Kaiba grit his teeth, growling like a feral cats. "Yami. If you want to live, you will release him."

"Who?"

"HIM."

"Oh... Him."

"Yes- give him back. NOW."

Yami sighed, leaning back in his leather couch. "Ohhhkedokey."

"I'm waiting."

Yami smirked, "Ohhh- YUU~GI~"

"...Yes?"

"Seto's here!"

Yuugi came tumbling down the stairs, hugging Seto tightly. "Did you come here to save me?"

"..." Seto sighed. "Yami, cut the crap. Give me my beloved back."

"...SETO?" Yuugi gasped, slapping Seto's arms.

Yami smirked, "Yeah... 'Seto!'"

"...Oh... Okay, let me say it calmly. Give me. My Blue eyed dragon card. Back. NOW."

"Ohh... That. Yeah, it's in Yuugi's jacket pocket."

Seto looked down at Yuugi, who was now quite pissed. "...Yuugi?"

"No. Do not go near me until you are ready to give a true apology."

Seto sighed, wiping his eyes in frustration.

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

"Nice necklace."

"...Nice rags."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Prince Atemu. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Bakura."

"...Wanna go steal from the royal priest? He's a real ass hole when he awnts to be... Plus, he has candy."

"Sure."

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

"...Jou...?"

"Yuh?"

"Why the hel are you in my big leather seat?"

"Cause I own da company."

"Yeah, I kind of got the idea when I saw women in mini skirts giving my poor Yuugi a lap dance. He is traumatised."

"Face the facts, Kaiba. People want excitement."

"Yeah. That's all fun and games. But I still own the company credit card. i think I deserve a holiday, and I SHALL spare no expenses."

"W-What?"

"Be prepared for paperwork..."

"W-what happens if I screw dis company up?"

"I am a miracle worker. I can fix anything up- I am like a phoenix rising from the ashes.."

**Your favorite character(s) played DDR? Would they be Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

"come on- Left food- no- no, right! No, your other right- How many rights can there be? J-JUST ... Dear god. You lost. I can't believe you lost! Yami- HOW DO YOU LOSE DDR?"

"STOP YELLING AT ME, AIBOU!"

**FINAL ONE: **_**Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

**Merman- Emiliana Torrini. **

There were mermaids- real mermaids.

Of course Seto knew that because he, surprisingly, was looking at one. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and the most frightening. It's glistening pale skin shining from the water droplets clashing with the light on it's skin.

He guessed that 'it' was a male- because, first of all, there were no 'lady bits'- no awkwardness.

Not that the merman would know what 'awkwardness was'- here he was, staring at a human with a bare chest and the least of decency as he bit into a raw fish. Was it wrong for Seto to think that he looked a tad bit amusing and adorable?

Yes. Yes it was.

And then it spoke. "_Howdy_."

Seto never really suspected a merman being able to speak English- let alone 'cowboy english'. It was a tad bit frightening- where these things spying on the humans? How did he end up on an abandoned island in the first palce? It was all a daze.

_Did I start drinking again? _

_Am I dreaming?_

Oh- he couldn't care less. The merman was looking at him with a clueless face- it was... beautiful.

"Good day, to you... Merman." Seto couldn't help but bow and kiss the delicate and wet hand that had been clutching the fish. It was fishy... yet... Well, it was still fishy. Very fishy.

"_Merman_?"

"...Yes. Half fish, half human."

"_Silly_." The amethyst eyes belonging to the merman (Seto couldn't help but think that he was more of a 'mer-adolescent'.) shimmered in amusement. "_I've never met a human before_."

"You know enough English to fool me."

The merboy giggled, "_My father and mother have met humans- the ones they steal from the boats and turn_."

"Turn?"

"_Yes- into our kind_."

"mhm..."

Seto wanted to slowly get up and walk away. BUt he couldn't. Because ... "What's your name?"

"_Yugi_." Yugi giggled again, "_What's your name_?"

"Seto Kaiba- CEO of Kaibacorps, well known gaming figure- black belt in Karate and multi billionare."

_"C-E-Oh?" _

"...I'll explain that late-"

_"You're cute."_

Seto blinked in surprise. "Are all merboys this outgoing?"

"_Apparantly_."

Yugi looked at Seto expectingly. Seto withheld a chuckle. "You're cute, too."

They stared at each other for a while. Yugi observing the strange human's anatomy, the way his arms bent, the way his eyes sparkled like the brightest coral in the ocean... And, of course, how his lips breathed in and out. Seto was observing the beauty and strangeness of this boy- he couldn't be more than seventeen years old, just two years younger than Seto himself, and his fingers hat clutched at the river bed as his shimmering violet tail sparkle in the sun.

"..._Se_~_to_..." Yugi began, smiling a little, "_Wanna go for a swim_?"

Seto couldn't help but immediately answer, "I don't see why not."

"_The human world won't miss you, will they_?"

"They'll grieve, but they're humans, of course." Seto smirked, holding onto Yugi's hand.

"_But I'll be happy_."

**Your move!**_** Tag three or more authors!**_

_**I don't know... Anyone who wants to... Oh, and please do not copy my writing. It's really irritating.**_

_**THAT WAS FUN. I wish tehre were more Meme's for Yugioh! Seriously... I know 'Merman' is a pretty serious song, but I couldn't think of anything sad now... I mean- I'm so involved with my story 'Journal ENtry Number', I just needed a break. ;) Puzzleshipping and Rivalshipping is awesome, alright? I might write another Meme just for Puzzleshipping... D: I dunno.**_

_**That girl you just called fat? She's O/Ding on diet pills. That girl you just called ugly? She spends hours putting on makeup just so people may like her. That boy you just tripped? He gets abused enough at home. Remember the man with the ugly scars? He fought for our country. Remember that woman with the distorced face? She was in a gas explosion. People dont have to hurt.**_


End file.
